Wedding Song
by starspangledpumpkin
Summary: It's a Viktor and Cedric soulmate story that isn't sad because Cedric is alive. Can I get a wahoo?


Wigtown Wanderers

Chaser 1 (Reserve for Chaser 3)

**Prompt: **Find Me Somebody to Love

**Additional Prompts**: 4. [occupation] musician; 13. (quote) remember to deliver with the speed of light a little love and joy, 14. (dialogue) "I want to lead the Victorian life, surrounded by exquisite clutter.

**Stacked With**: Quidditch League; Individual Fills & Challenges; Harmony of Souls Eternal; Shipping War

**Ship**: Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum(ov Zdravkov) a.k.a. Finders Seekers

**Challenges**: Short Jog; Durmstrang MC; Hufflepuff MC; Ethnic & Present; Hola, Bonjour, Jambo; Interesting Times (Y); Old Shoes (Y); Flags & Ribbons (Y); Shipmas; Themes & Things A (Love; Y); Themes & Things B (Joy; Y);

**Bonus Challenges**: Schooner

**Word Count**: 2100 (including the opening quote)

**Ship**: Finders Seekers (Viktor Krum/Cedric Diggory)

**Warnings**: A Death Eater is killed by the power of music. Actually, it's a van, but you know the van is playing music.

**AN**: Cedric Lives!AU; Soulmate!AU; Viktor has an actual last name UA (It's Zdravkov. Krum is just a stage name perpetuated by Karkaroff) Also, I don't write accents.

_Remember to deliver with the speed of light a little love and joy_

_The March of the Black Queen_

~o0o~

"Hermione," said Viktor, approaching the girl he had befriended at Hogwarts. "It is wonderful to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Viktor," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

Contrary to popular belief, Viktor and Hermione were never a couple. He liked her because she wasn't crazy like his other fans and they could sit in comfortable silence, but being fifteen she was too young for him at the time. Now, she was nearly eighteen, perhaps if they were meant to be they could transition their relationship into something more?

He shook her hand and to his disappointment, the three star-shaped marks on his arm remained black against his light brown skin. Well… lots of people didn't find their soulmates until later and soulmates didn't stop people from living their lives. Especially since soulmarks didn't appear until a person turned seventeen.

Viktor, however, was a hopeless romantic and wanted to marry his true love, whoever they may be.

He wanted to find someone to love rather than let his parents matchmake for him. After all, most high society purebloods didn't marry for love even when they did find their soulmate. It was a sad fact of life, but they promised him if he did find his soulmate before his twenty-first birthday, he would be allowed to marry them, whoever they may be.

And that person wasn't Hermione Granger.

Then who? Who would care about him as he was? Love him as Viktor Zdravkov the linguist and historian opposed to Viktor Krum, world's greatest Seeker? Could he ever find such a person? Or would he have to hope his parents found them?

Suppressing his disappointment, he took his seat in the audience for Fleur Delacour's wedding. They had kept in touch since the Triwizard Tournament and she and Viktor had bonded over being different people than how they were perceived by the public. He was glad she had found someone and Bill seemed like a nice guy even if his career was grave-robbing.

A wheelchair bound man with sand-colored skin and raven hair set up to the side and readied his guitar to play for the procession. Cedric Diggory had changed quite a bit ever since the Third Task. He never said what happened to him, but whatever it was left him paralyzed from the waist down. He was one of the few people who treated Viktor as a peer. He was never afraid to strike up conversation and taught Viktor a lot of English slang.

Viktor had never heard him sing but knew the boy grew up learning numerous instruments. As most purebloods did. It was only proper to be able to sit at the piano or pick up a guitar and play for an audience at a social gathering. Only the nice instruments that everyone owned. You wouldn't whip out your tuba at a dinner party after all.

Cedric began to play and the girl beside him sang while she played her violin. It was beautiful, slow, light and perfectly suited Fleur. The procession made their way down the aisle and when it was Fleur's turn, Cedric sang:

_I don't know how or why_

_Or who am I that I should get to hold you?_

_But when I saw you against the skies like I known you all along_

_I knew you before we met_

_And I don't even know you yet_

Viktor ached for someone to look at him like Bill looked at Fleur. As if he were the stars.

Once Bill and Fleur had been deemed married by the officiator, everyone made their way to the tent for the reception. There was a buffet table set up with food and a stage for the band. Cedric's band. When they first met, Viktor never would have pegged Cedric as a musician. With his charming smile and constant need to help others, he would have seen him more as a Ministry official.

Rather than mingling, Viktor found himself sitting at a table close to the stage, just listening to Cedric sing. He wasn't entirely sure why, but there was just something about the music that was drawing him in.

_Singing la la-la-la la la la._

Cedric had a gift blessed by the gods, Viktor was certain of it. He had never gotten goosebumps upon hearing someone sing before.

"Alright," said Cedric. "We're going to take a short break, for now, just enjoy some instrumentals."

The members of the band tapped their instruments and a lively jig began to play. Cedric maneuvered himself down the ramp and Viktor felt a jolt of electricity go through him when he realized the musician was approaching his table. Why was his heart beating so fast? He didn't like Cedric in that way.

Right?

Then again… how many times had he woken up early for a chance to see Cedric studying in the Great Hall as he waited for breakfast or admired his easy-going nature? Had he only thought of Hermione because he believed she was someone his parents might approve of?

"Hey, Viktor," said Cedric. "It's been a while."

Up close, he could see eyeliner that made Cedric's grey eyes stand out even more and a small earring decorated his ear.

"Two years," Viktor replied, gripping onto his drinking cup. "What have you been up to?"

"Touring with my band," he said. "Living my life how I've always wanted to."

"And how do you want to live your life?"

"I want to lead the Victorian life, surrounded by exquisite clutter." Cedric grinned. "I'm like a crow. Anything pretty or shiny and I have to have it. Snow globes, little statues, if it's nice or glitters, it's mine."

"I never would have guessed you were the type."

"Probably because when I nearly died, I realized I had been living my life shaving myself down to fit the mold of what people wanted me to be in order to avoid becoming a burden. I grew up helping my mum on the farm and trying so hard to be perfect so she wouldn't have one more thing to worry about."

Speaking of, Cedric's mother approached the table with a plate of food for her son.

"Your set was wonderful, habibi," she said.

"Did Dad see it?" Cedric asked hopefully.

"Er… no. I'm sorry. He was busy."

"He's always busy." Cedric poked at his food. "Just as well, I don't think he'd like my makeup anyway. I don't think you've met Viktor Zdravkov."

"Ah, the man behind the stage presence," said Mrs. Diggory, resting a hand on her chest and bowing her head slightly towards Viktor. "Pleasure to meet you, Viktor."

Viktor copied her greeting. Habibi was Arabic. That opened up a lot of questions.

Mrs. Diggory returned to Apolline Delacour and Viktor saw the black marks on their arms light up which opened up even more questions. He looked at Cedric, unsure whether he should ask or not.

"My grandmum is from Algeria," said Cedric. "I grew up speaking Arabic and Berber. It's okay, everyone asks about that when they find out." He glanced over at the two women. "And that… not everyone gets to be with their soulmate. Lots of backwards ideas perpetuated by society. They were forced to move on. More scared of losing their families than each other, I guess, but that's what happens when you meet young and you aren't ready for commitment. Soulmates or not. You know?"

Viktor did know.

"Mum says she'll support me whoever my soulmate is," Cedric continued as if he were discussing the weather. "I just want someone to love who loves me."

Guess that meant Cho Chang (or was it spelled Qiu Zhang?) wasn't his soulmate.

"I understand," said Viktor, finding his voice. "If I don't find my soulmate by the time I'm twenty-one, my parents are going to arrange a marriage for me."

"That bites."

Cedric tapped his fingers against the table in thought. His soulmark was in an odd spot. His nails were solid black as if he were wearing polish. Most people didn't like their soulmarks being touched which was perhaps why the boy didn't shake hands easily and instead greeted people as his mother did. Hand on the chest and small bow of the head.

The instruments stopped playing which meant it was time for Cedric to go back to playing. Good. Viktor was running out of things to say without pouring his heart out. He wasn't sure why he wanted to spill everything to him. Well… he did know, he was just in denial to prevent his heart from breaking. He had the curse of falling in love too easily. He looked up at Cedric who was staring at him.

"What?"

"Want to see if we're compatible?" he asked, extending his hand.

Viktor was taken aback. He looked at Cedric's hand, calloused from years of farm work and guitar playing. Tentatively, he pushed up his sleeve so that his stars were showing and reached out.

Their finger-tips brushed only briefly and in that moment, Cedric's nails turned iridescent and Viktor's stars glowed. He jerked his hand back in shock and Cedric smiled.

"That answers that," he said. "I should get back up there, but I hope you'll stay after the reception so we can talk."

Viktor nodded vigorously. "Yes, of course."

Cedric backed up from the table and returned to the stage. No sooner had he picked up his guitar did a lynx patronus appear in the middle of the room.

"THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC HAS FALLEN!" It cried.

"ESCAPE PLAN IS IN MOTION!" Cedric bellowed. "SQUAD ONE TO THE VAN!"

Guitar still in lap, he took off down the ramp and several people including his band, Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Diggory, Mrs. Delacour, and a redheaded boy followed. Dark wizards started appearing to snatch the party guests, so Viktor followed his soulmate and drew his wand to fend off attackers.

They broke free from the tent towards a van painted with a picture of the universe and the van's logo on the side. Viktor had only read about vehicles like this in Muggle Studies when he attended Hogwarts. The doors flung open and they all piled in on top of each other.

"Hang on!" Cedric shouted, taking his place at the wheel and the car hummed to life.

"Look out!" Hermione shouted.

Cedric pulled a lever and the van shot back, running over a Death Eater taking their aim. Viktor scrambled for a purchase and closed the van doors with Bill. There was no chance to get situated as they took off into the night, loud music blasting from the speakers. Cedric turned it down and pulled several other levers as they got farther and farther away from the Burrow.

"Slow down!" someone shouted. "This wedding dress is suffocating me!"

"Oh, wah!" Fleur mocked.

"Hang on." Cedric pressed a button, pushed a lever forward, and the van slowed down enough so everyone could situate themselves.

"Is everyone alright?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

"A little crushed," said Harry Potter. When did he get in? "But I think we all made it. Cedric, you can drop us off anywhere."

"Not yet. I'd rather get us to at least the next town. If you need some space, there's a hatch that leads into my place."

"Habibi, you're living in your van?" Mrs. Diggory gasped.

"It's fine, Mum," he said. "I like having my own place and I don't have to pay taxes on it."

Cedric turned the music back on to drown out her protests.

_I know I'm not that tall_

_I know I'm not that smart_

_But let me drive my van into your heart_

_Let me drive my van into your heart_

In the next town, they dropped Ron, Harry, and Hermione off before they continued driving. Bill climbed in the front seat to give directions while the band and other passengers went down to Cedric's place, which even at a glance, was seen to be cluttered with nice things and books upon books.

Viktor didn't follow them down the ramp. Instead, he took a seat behind Cedric. He could get the tour later. After all, they still had a lot to talk about when the dust settled.

His soulmate looked back at him and grinned. Viktor returned the smile with a rare one of his own. His heart flooded with love, joy, and excitement. He had someone and it happened as fast as the speed of light.


End file.
